S W I N G
by Blue Hottest
Summary: Semua berawal dari kata-kata itu. 'Aku suka kamu.' "Aku menyukaimu, Kim Suho." "Kita sama-sama namja, Kris. Kau seharusnya memacari seorang yeoja yang cantik, bukan dengan namja yang culun sepertiku." "Aku menyukaimu tanpa alasan. Apakah itu tidak cukup?" KRISHO PAIR! RnR diharuskan
1. Chapter 1

Semua berawal dari kata-kata itu.

'Aku suka kamu.'

Tiga kata yang biasa diucapkan setiap laki-laki kepada perempuan yang disukainya.

Sayangnya, aku dan dia sama-sama berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

.

** G**

**Chapter: Prologue**

**Song: 2PM – I Can't (Sebaiknya membaca ff ini sambil mendengar lagu ini, hehe ^_^v)**

**WARNING! IT'S YAOI! **

.

.

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk meja belajarku dengan gusar. Suara ketukan pada pintu kamarku aku abaikan. Aku menghela nafas, lalu mengatukkan dahiku ke atas meja, dan kembali menghela nafas lagi. Perasaan gugup, cemas, dan bingung, semua itu sedang aku rasakan. Aku sangat membenci saat-saat seperti ini. Aku bertingkah laku seperti seorang perempuan, dan aku tidak suka perempuan.

"**Suho**!"

Aku segera mendorong kursiku ke arah pintu kamar, "Ada apa, hyung*?" Tanyaku dengan malas.

"Ada yang menunggumu di ruang tamu. Keluarlah!"

Aku mendengus, "Aku malas keluar, hyung."

Tidak ada suara. Aku akan mendorong kursiku lagi ke tempat semula sebelum suara kakakku menghentikannya.

"**Kris** menunggumu di ruang tamu, Ho."

Aku terdiam kaku di tempat. Perasaan itu muncul kembali. Jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak saat mataku melirik ke arah jendela kamar. Anak itu, Kris, sedang berdiri di teras jendela. Dia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku memandang sosok Kris dalam diam.

.

''_Kris tidak mungkin menembakmu, Ho. Dia adalah namja* yang normal.''_

"_Kris adalah pangeran di sekolah. Kalian berdua tidak mungkin bersama."_

Aku memang termasuk murid yang tidak terkenal di sekolah. Aku hanya murid yang kutu buku, dan mempunyai sedikit teman, yaitu **Baekhyun** dan **Kyungsoo**. Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku. Mereka adalah tempat curahan hatiku, hanya kepada mereka, aku memberitahukan semua rahasiaku, termasuk perasaanku ke tetanggaku, Kris.

Aku berjalan ke arah jendela, dan membukanya, "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanyaku dengan muka datar.

Kris terkekeh. Dia mendorongku masuk ke dalam kamar secara tiba-tiba. Kris menarik tanganku, lalu dia mendorongku ke pintu kamar, dan mengurungku dengan kedua lengannya. Aku terkejut dalam diam.

"Suho? Kamu masih disana?"

Sebelum aku menjawab, Kris sudah menutup mulutku dengan tangannya. Mata elangnya mengisyaratkanku untuk tetap diam, atau dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Aku menurutinya karena aku tahu Kris sedang tidak main-main sekarang.

Aku mendengar suara helaan nafas dari belakang pintu kamar, "Hyung pergi ke kamar, ya," suara langkah kaki terdengar setelahnya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Kris perlahan menarik tangannya, lalu mengurungku kembali. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, jadi aku hanya berdiri di tempat dan menatap Kris yang sedang menatapku juga. Aku sulit untuk tidak mengakui bahwa Kris memang sosok pangeran yang tampan, bahkan sangat tampan dengan kedua mata elangnya, hidung mancungnya, dan bibirnya yang menyerupai mulut kucing. Kris mempunyai kharisma yang sangat kuat.

"Suho."

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi aku datang kesini bukan untuk memamerkan ketampananku."

Aku tertegun, dan tanpa sadar, aku mendorong badan Kris sampai dia jatuh ke lantai. Kris mengerang kesakitan. Aku segera menarik tangan Kris untuk bangun sambil meminta maaf, dan dia balik menarik tanganku dengan kuat sehingga aku ikut terjatuh ke atas badannya. Saat aku mengandah, aku melihat muka Kris yang sangat dekat denganku, bahkan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya. Aku berniat untuk bangun, tapi tangan Kris memeluk pinggangku.

"Suho."

"Apa?"

Aku dan Kris saling bertatapan.

"Kapan kamu memberi jawabannya? Aku tidak bisa menunggu."

"Kamu bicara apa, Kris? Aku tidak mengerti."

Kris menarik salah satu tanganku untuk digenggamnya.

"Aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku," Kris mencium tanganku sebelum menggenggamnya kembali, "Apa yang menahanmu untuk menjawabnya, Ho?"

Aku tidak membalas perkataan Kris. Aku membiarkan Kris yang beralih mencium pipiku dengan lembut.

.

"_Aku menyukaimu, Kim Suho. Maukah kau menjadi namjachingu*ku?"_

"_Kita sama-sama namja, Kris. Kau seharusnya memacari seorang yeoja* yang cantik, bukan dengan namja yang culun sepertiku."_

_Kris menghela nafas pelan. Dia menatapku dengan tajam, "Tidak ada cinta yang salah, Suho. Aku menyukaimu tanpa alasan. Apakah itu tidak cukup?" Tanya Kris sambil tersenyum tipis._

_._

Kejadian itu terulang lagi dalam pikiranku. Wajah Kris yang tertutup sinar matahari, suara Kris yang berat saat mengucapkan kata cinta, bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?

Aku merasakan kehangatan saat Kris memeluk tubuhku. Telingaku menangkap suara detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat. Kris memang bukanlah orang yang suka main-main dengan perkataannya, aku tahu itu sejak dia menjadi tetanggaku dua tahun yang lalu.

.

"_Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Suho, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho," ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan._

"_Namaku Wu Yifan, dan kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Salam kenal, manis," Kris tersenyum menggoda padaku._

"_Aku namja, babo*," keluhku sambil melipat tangan di dada._

_Kris terkekeh, "Tapi, kau memang manis, Suho, dan kau orang termanis yang pernah kutemui," ucap Kris sambil tersenyum._

_._

Aku memeluk Kris secara perlahan. Kris terkekeh, dan tangannya mulai mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Kris, bagaimana reaksi orang tuamu jika mereka tahu kalau seandainya kita berpacaran?" Tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

"Aku mau menjawab jika kau menghapus kata ' seandainya'," jawab Kris.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan malas. Kris terkekeh lagi. Tangannya masih mengusap kepalaku dan dia sesekali memainkan rambutku.

"Dari awal, aku sudah mematapkan diriku untuk tidak akan melepaskanmu dalam keadaan apapun. Seperti sekarang ini, aku masih mengejarmu walaupun kamu tidak kunjung membalas perasaanku, Suho."

Aku tersenyum, "Kau sepertinya sangat menyukaiku, Kris."

"Aku memang mencintaimu, Suho."

Kris memelukku lagi dengan sangat erat. Aku balas memeluknya tak kalah eratnya.

.

"_Dia mencintaimu, Suho."_

_Suho menghela nafas, "Aku tahu, Baekhyun," ucapku pelan._

_Kyungsoo mengusap bahuku dengan lembut, "Memang bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Kris Sunbae*, Suho?" Tanya Kyungsoo._

"_Aku…"_

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

.

.

_**Sazura Translate:**_

_-Hyung: Kakak laki-laki_

_-Namja: Laki-laki_

_-Namjachingu: Pacar laki-laki_

_-Yeoja: Perempuan_

_-Babo: Bodoh_

_-Sunbae: Kakak kelas_

* * *

.

**Hai! I'M BACK!**

Akhirnya, gue bisa menepati janji gue ke kalian, yaitu membuat ff Krisho! *applause*

Sejujurnya, kalau bukan karena guru gitarku yang mau membaca ceritaku, aku tidak tahu kapan bisa membuat cerita ini lagi, hehe.

Tapi, sebenarnya, aku udah ada niat untuk melanjutkannya kembali, dan guru gitarku mengetahuinya.

"Kakak mau, dong, membaca ceritamu," katanya.

"Tapi, ceritanya 'tidak normal', Kak."

"Gpp."

Akhirnya... *jeng jeng jeng* terciptalah FF ini! Yeay!

Aku sempat bingung mau bikin ceritanya seperti apa sampai kakak gitarku memberiku ide ceritanya.

"Kamu mau membuat cerita itu?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, aku mau membuat sebuah cerita yang memang berhak diceritakan," kataku.

**Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu (-_-)**

Dari itulah, akhirnya aku membuat ff ini dengan genre romatis tapi tidak ala sinetron, hehe.

**DITUNGGU RESPONNYA! MAKIN BANYAK RESPON, MAKIN CEPAT LANJUTAN FF INI DIPUBLISH!**

Bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

**G**

**Chapter: 1**

**Song: EXO - Overdose**

.

.

Hari sudah berganti pagi. Matahari mulai menunjukkan sinarnya ke dunia. Suara burung-burung berkicau menyambutnya dengan riang. Sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah jendela kamar membuatku bangun dari tidur. Kedua mataku membuka secara perlahan, tangan kananku meraba meja untuk mencari sesuatu, dan aku menguap panjang setelah menemukannya.

''Sudah jam tujuh pagi," gumamku. Aku melihat sebentar jam yang tertera di layar ponselku, lalu aku meletakkan ponselku kembali ke atas meja.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku, dan aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku tidak tidur sendirian, ada seseorang yang menemaniku tidur di kamar. Dia adalah Kris, tetanggaku sekaligus **kekasihku**. Kris masih tertidur dalam posisi memelukku. Dia mendengkur pelan, tanda dia nyaman dalam tidurnya. Aku terkekeh pelan saat melihatnya. Jari tanganku menusuk pipinya dengan jahil.

"Kris, bangun," kataku pelan. Kris menggeram kecil, dan dia kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Aku mendengus. Tanganku beralih mencubit pipinya dengan gemas, "Kalau kau tidak bangun dengan segera, aku akan marah padamu karena kau membuat kita telat ke sekolah."

Bibir Kris perlahan membentuk sebuah seringai. Kedua matanya membuka kelopaknya, lengan tangannya memeluk pinggangku dengan erat, "Pagi, Suho," ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Kita terlambat untuk ke sekolah, Kris." Aku menggembungkan pipiku dengan kesal.

Kris tertawa kecil. Dia mengambil satu kecupan di pipiku, "Kita bisa masuk di pelajaran keduanya, Ho," katanya santai.

Aku memukul kepala Kris dengan bantal. Kris mengaduh sambil tertawa. Aku memukul Kris sampai puas dan setelahnya, aku bangkit dari pelukan Kris dengan muka kesal.

Aku berjalan ke pintu kamar, "Aku siapkan sarapan dulu, ya," kataku sebelum meninggalkan Kris di kamar.

Aku melangkah menuruni anak tangga sambil bersiul. Saat aku memasuki dapur, aku melihat kakakku, **Kim Yixing**, aku biasa memanggilnya **Lay**, sedang memasak telur dadar. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan Lay tersenyum saat dia melihatku.

"Pagi, Suho."

"Pagi, hyung. Mau kubantu?"

Lay mengangguk. "Kamu tumben telat bangun. Begadang lagi?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengambil telur dengan gerakan kaku, "Iya, hyung. Hari ini ada tes matematika yang aku benci. Hyung sendiri tumben bangun pagi," aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "ada kencan dengan yeojachingu* hyung, eoh?" Tanyaku dengan nada jahil.

Lay terkekeh. Tangannya meraih piring kosong untuk menaruh telur yang dimasaknya. "Hyung baru putus, Suho," kata Lay.

Aku terkejut dengan ucapan kakakku itu. Lay memberi piringnya ke tanganku sambil tersenyum, "Sana makan dulu, nanti telat lagi," suruh Lay seraya mengusirku.

Aku berjalan menaiki anak tangga dengan bingung. Pikiranku melayang pada peristiwa setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, Lay memberitahukan statusnya yang sudah berpacaran pada keluargaku. Mukanya tampak berseri-seri saat menceritakan yeojachingunya yang cantik, pintar, dan baik hati, menurutnya. Aku, eomma*, dan appa* tentu saja senang dengan berita itu. Kebahagiaan salah satu anggota keluarga merupakan prioritas utama dalam keluargaku.

Appa bekerja sebagai manajer di salah satu perusahaan produk makanan Korea Selatan yang terkenal, sedangkan eomma mempunyai salon yang sudah memiliki banyak pelanggan tetap, dan itu semua tidak menjadi alasan kami memamerkan kekayaan harta kami, tetapi menunjukkan kesederhanaan dan tingkah laku yang baik.

Aku sayang sekali pada keluargaku. Aku dan kakakku memang jarang sekali bertemu dengan orang tuaku karena pekerjaan mereka, tetapi eomma dan appa sering menanyakan kabar kami lewat telepon atau email setiap hari.

Aku seketika menghentikan langkahku. Aku bertanya dalam hati, 'Apakah aku harus memberitahukan hubunganku dengan Kris yang sekarang? Apa mereka akan menerimanya?' Aku menghela nafas pelan, lalu aku kembali melangkah ke pintu kamar.

"Kris, ini sarapanmu." Aku menutup pintu kamar sambil mencari sosok Kris. Suara guyuran air tiba-tiba terdengar dari kamar mandi. Aku meletakkan piringku di atas meja, dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi.

"Kris, kamu mandi?" Tanyaku dengan suara agak keras.

"Iya! Taruh aja sarapannya di atas meja, Ho!" seru Kris dari balik kamar mandi.

Aku menepuk dahiku, "Bodoh! Kamu punya kamar mandimu sendiri di rumahmu. Aku juga mau mandi! Aku tidak mau terlambat, Kris!" Seruku panik.

Tidak ada respon. Aku menggeram kesal. Dengan segera, aku berjalan cepat ke lemari pakaianku, lalu membukanya dengan kasar. Aku mengambil pakaian seragam sekolahku dan memakainya dengan cepat. Kemudian, aku mengambil tasku sebelum aku berjalan lagi ke pintu kamar.

'Maaf Kris, aku tidak mau kehilangan cap anak rajin di sekolah,' batinku berkata setelah aku pamit ke Lay untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Aku beruntung karena aku datang tepat waktu ke kelas. Aku segera duduk di kursiku, dan seperti biasa, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan menarik kursinya ke mejaku, lalu kami saling menceritakan masalah kami, sebagian besar masalahku.

"Mukamu pantas tampak kusut. Kalian bertengkar lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya," Baekhyun menanggapi dengan malas sambil menyeruput susu kotaknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku pikir kalian pasangan yang jarang berantem karena Kris sunbae kelihatannya seperti laki-laki yang dewasa," komentar Kyungsoo.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan lelah, "Sunbae kesayangan sekolah ini pasti akan menangis darah begitu mengetahui kalau dia itu namja yang mesum dan suka seenaknya," ujarku sambil mengacak rambutku dengan sedikit frutasi.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkahku. Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya, dia mengisyaratkanku untuk berbalik. Aku menurutinya saja, dan aku agak terkejut saat melihat sosok Kris yang sedang berdiri di depan kelasku. Suara teriakan yeoja-yeoja di kelasku mulai terdengar kencang saat Kris memasuki kelas dengan gayanya yang seperti pangeran. Aku menahan nafas saat Kris akhirnya berdiri di dekat mejaku.

Kris menaruh suatu bungkusan di atas meja, "Ini bekalmu, tadi ketinggalan di meja makan. Lay hyung menyuruhku untuk mengantarnya ke kelasmu," jelas Kris dengan muka datarnya.

Aku tersenyum canggung, "Terima kasih, Kris," ucapku sambil mengambil bekalku. Kris hanya diam, lalu dia pergi keluar kelas tanpa mengindahkan yeoja-yeoja yang berusaha mendekatinya.

Aku, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan dalam diam. "Itu Kris sunbae, kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Aku dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengangguk. Baekhyun lalu melirikku, dia menyikut lenganku sambil tersenyum jahil, "Kris sunbae memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Ho. Lihat saja tadi, dia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan hubungannya denganmu," Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo yang ikut tersenyum, "Padahal, itu pasti sulit mengingat Kris sunbae orang yang mesum dan suka seenaknya," ejek Baekhyun sambil meminum susu kotaknya lagi.

Aku mengerang tidak terima. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sambil menepuk bahuku, "Bagaimana kalau kau makan saja bekalmu itu, Ho, sebelum wali kelas kesayanganmu masuk," kata Kyungsoo.

Aku mulai membuka bungkus bekal makananku dengan cepat, mengingat aku belum sarapan tadi pagi. Ada sehelai kertas kecil jatuh dari dalam bungkusan. Aku mengambilnya dan membuka lipatan kertas itu. Mataku sempat melirik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa.

.

_Jangan sampai tidak dihabiskan bekalnya karena aku tahu kamu belum sarapan tadi pagi. Aku tunggu kamu di atap sekolah sepulang sekolah._

_Kekasihmu, Kris._

Aku tersenyum saat membaca kertas itu. Tanganku meraih ponsel di saku celanaku, ibu jariku menekan tombol-tombolnya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai, aku memakan bekalku dengan lahap. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melihatku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Suho," panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ya?"

"Kamu kenapa senyam-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Aku menghentikan makanku sembari tertawa kaku, "Hanya perasaan kalian," jawabku berkilah.

Kedua sahabatku itu hanya mengangguk saja. Tanpa kami bertiga sadari, ada seseorang yang melihat kami dari balik jendela kelas. Dia menyeringai saat melihatku.

"**Kau milikku, Suho."**

.

.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**G**

**Chapter: 2**

**Song: Chris Brown – Run It!**

.

.

"Langitnya indah, ya, Kris."

"Lebih indah dirimu, Suho."

Aku memukul bahu Kris, "Gombal."

Kris terkekeh saat melihat mukaku yang memerah. Aku akan memukul bahu Kris lagi, tetapi Kris segera menahan tanganku. Aku menelan ludah saat melihat seringai Kris yang menurutku sangat mengerikan.

"Kau mulai berani, ya, Ho," ucap Kris dengan suara _husky_nya.

Aku menggeleng dengan panik. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, aku refleks memejamkan mata. Hidung Kris menyentuh hidungku, dan aku merasakan nafas Kris yang mengenai bibirku.

'Aku tidak siap untuk ciuman, Tuhan!' Seruku dalam hati. Aku memang melarang Kris untuk tidak melakukan yang lebih dari mencium pipi. Bukan tanpa alasan, aku takut Kris akan lepas kendali, mengingat Kris mempunyai sifat yang mesum.

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan, dan aku sedikit bernafas lega saat Kris kembali pada posisinya semula. Kris tiba-tiba menarik tanganku. Kepalaku jatuh di bahunya, dan tangan Kris menepuk pipiku dengan pelan.

"Tidurlah," kata Kris.

Aku menyamankan posisiku sembari memeluk lengan Kris. Kris menyenderkan kepalanya ke kepalaku. Kami menyender ke tembok dengan mata terpejam.

"Hari ini ada kejadian apa, Kris?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak ada. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Kris balik.

"Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengejekku lagi karena kita terus berantem setiap hari," aku memajukan bibirku seperti bebek.

Kris tertawa kecil, "Mereka hanya bercanda. Jangan dipikirkan," ujar Kris sambil mengacak rambutku.

Aku menghela nafas, "Tentu saja. Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku. Mereka hanya ingin kita tidak bertengkar terus, Kris."

"Padahal, aku sempat mengira mereka akan menjauhimu begitu tahu kita berpacaran. Nyatanya, mereka malah mendukung kita dengan tulus," Kris mengusap tanganku yang memeluk lengannya, "Kau beruntung, Suho," lanjutnya.

Aku membuka mataku dan tersenyum. Kemudian, aku melirik Kris yang masih menutup matanya, "Temanmu, **Chanyeol**, juga begitu bukan?" Tanyaku.

Kris berdecak, "Dia bukan temanku. Tidak ada teman yang meminta uang tutup mulut. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk jadi 'babu'nya selama sebulan. Dia gila," ucapnya geram.

Aku tertawa sambil mengusap bahu Kris, bermaksud menenangkannya, "Itu karena kau juga menjahatinya, Kris. Kau pernah cerita kalau Chanyeol putus dengan yeojachingunya karena kau tidak sengaja membocorkan perselingkuhan Chanyeol dengan yeoja lain ke anak-anak sekelas. Dia pantas balas dendam."

Kris membuka matanya. Dia menyentil dahiku dengan pelan, dan aku sedikit mengaduh. "Tetap saja dia yang salah, siapa suruh selingkuh," kata Kris beralasan.

"Kau sendiri memang tidak selingkuh?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Kris cepat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Kris menegakkan badannya sambil melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan serius, "Hei, kau tahu sendiri persaanku, kan. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Kris bertanya dengan agak panik.

Aku melepas lengan Kris. Tanganku meraih bungkusan bekal yang aku sembunyikan di balik punggung untuk diserahkan ke Kris, "Daripada berpikir yang tidak-tidak, makanlah bekal ini sebelum pulang. Aku membuatnya bersama Kyungsoo di ruang PKK* saat istirahat tadi," jelasku.

Kris mengambil bekal itu dan melihatku lagi, "Ini untuk makan malam?" Tanya Kris.

Aku mengangguk. Kris tersenyum lebar. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia membuka bungkus bekalnya dan memakannya dengan lahap. "Ini enyak syekali," komentar Kris dengan makanan di mulutnya.

Aku sesekali menyeka mulut Kris yang terkena saus dengan sapu tangan. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kris sudah menghabiskan bekal makannya. Aku memberinya botol air minum, dan Kris meminumnya dengan rakus.

"Orang tuamu belum pulang dari Jepang, Kris?" Tanyaku sambil membereskan bekal Kris.

Kris menutup botol air minumnya, "Belum, masih ada yang harus diselesaikan di perusahaan," jawab Kris.

Keluarga Kris termasuk keluarga yang kaya raya. Orang tua Kris mempunyai banyak perusahaan yang terkenal di Korea Selatan, Cina, dan Jepang. Mereka sering di luar negeri untuk mengurusnya. Sebulan sekali, mereka mengirim uang ke Kris untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tidak seperti di drama-drama Korea yang orang tuanya menelatarkan anaknya, Kris tetap mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya walaupun mereka jarang pulang, yaitu dengan mengirim kabar ke Kris lewat email setiap hari.

Aku tertawa saat membaca satu email dari orang tua Kris. Eomma Kris pernah mengirim email ke Kris yang isinya, 'Kris, bagaimana kabarmu? Kabar eomma dan appa baik disini. Jangan melakukan yang macam-macam pada Suho, calon menantu kami. Awas saja kalau sampai terjadi, Suho akan kami bawa ke Jepang.'

Kris langsung geram saat membaca email itu. Aku hanya bisa tertawa sambil berusaha menenangkan Kris. Eomma dan appa Kris memang sudah mengetahui hubungan kami. Kris yang sudah tidak tahan pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi, tiba-tiba, dia membawaku ke rumahnya dan mengumumkan hubungan kami secara langsung ke orang tuanya. Tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan, orang tua Kris langsung merestui hubungan kami dengan satu syarat.

"Jangan melakukan yang macam-macam sampai kalian sudah menikah di Belanda. Kami tidak mau calon menantu kesayangan kami hamil di sekolah," kata eomma Kris yang disetujui oleh appa Kris.

"Ajumma*, aku namja, bukan yeoja," jelasku sambil tersenyum kaku.

Eomma Kris melotot ke arahku, aku langsung berkeringat dingin. "Jangan panggil aku ajumma, tapi eomma. Aku tentu hanya bercanda, Suho."

Eomma Kris tertawa melihat reaksiku. Appa Kris menepuk pelan punggung istrinya seraya meminta maaf padaku, "Istriku memang suka bercanda. Kami senang kau bisa bersama Kris karena kami tahu kamu anak yang baik. Tolong titip anakku selama kami tidak ada, Suho."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kris ikut tersenyum sambil memeluk bahuku. "Aku akan menjaga Suho dengan baik, appa," kata Kris sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum melihat kami.

Lamunanku terputus saat Kris menepuk pipiku, "Jangan bengong. Aku tidak mau kau demam karena angin malam," Kris berdiri dari duduknya, dia lalu membantuku berdiri. Kami berjalan ke arah pintu dengan tangan kami yang saling bertautan.

Langit berubah menjadi gelap saat kami tiba di parkiran sekolah. Kris segera menyalakan motor ninjanya, lalu dia memberiku helm, dan menyuruhku untuk naik ke motornya. Aku menaiki motor Kris dengan hati-hati. Kris memakai helmnya dan memberi isyarat padaku untuk memeluk pinganggnya. Aku tentu saja menurutinya dengan senang hati.

"Kris!"

Aku dan Kris sama-sama menoleh. Chanyeol, sahabat Kris, tampak berlari menghampiri kami. Kris mematikan mesin motornya, dia mendesah saat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di samping motornya.

"Kalau bicaranya tidak penting, aku akan memukul kepalamu dengan helm, Chanyeol," kata Kris.

Chanyeol tertawa. Dia memukul bahu Kris dengan keras, "Jangan marah begitu, aku hanya mau bilang kalau besok aku mau bolos ke _club_. Mau _join_? Pacarmu juga boleh ikut," Chanyeol melirikku sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Kris memukul balik bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan. "Bodoh, Suho tidak suka ke tempat seperti itu. Memangnya, besok _shift_mu?" Tanya Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "**Chen**, teman _DJ_-ku, harus mengurus ibunya yang sedang sakit. Aku diminta untuk menggantikannya besok. Tidak masalah kalau aku harus melewati ulangan sejarah Korea besok," ujar Chanyeol sambil nyengir.

Kris melirikku, "Kamu mau ikut, Ho?"

"Besok tidak ada tugas atau ulangan, sih," aku berpikir sebentar, "Boleh, deh, cuma bolos sehari ini," kataku sambil mengangguk.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu, aku tunggu besok siang di club, ya. Sampai jumpa, manis." Chanyeol segera berlari cepat saat Kris akan melemparinya dengan helm. Aku menepuk punggung Kris untuk menenangkannya.

"Ayo, jalan. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam hari ini."

Kris menyalakan motornya, "Aku ikut makan malam, ya."

"Dasar perut karet."

Kris mulai menjalankan motor ninjanya dengan cepat, meninggalkan area sekolah yang sudah tidak ada siapapun selain satpam sekolah. Saat melewati gerbang sekolah, aku melihat seorang namja memakai jaket dan masker hitam sedang berdiri sendirian di dekat halte bus. Aku tidak menyadari seringainya di balik maskernya saat dia melihatku.

.

.

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sazura Translate:**_

_-Yeojachingu: Pacar perempuan_

_-Eomma: Ibu_

_-Appa: Bapak_

_-PKK: Ruang masak di sekolah. Biasa dipakai untuk pelajaran memasak di sekolah luar_

_-Ajumma: Bibi_


	4. Chapter 4

G

Chapter: 3

Music: Zedd - Stay The Night ft. Hayley Williams

**WARNING! IT'S KRIS POV!**

.

.

Suasana meja makan menjadi hening seketika.

"Aku jadian dengan Suho, hyung."

Tidak ada suara menyahut. Aku duduk diam sambil menatap lawan bicaraku yang duduk berseberangan denganku. Dia juga balas menatapku dengan kedua mata teduhnya. Hanya ada kami berdua di ruang makan, Suho sudah tidur di kamarnya.

Lay menghela nafas, "Aku sudah mengetahuinya, Kris."

"Dari mana hyung tahu? Apakah Suho memberitahu hyung soal hubungan kami?" Tanyaku. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Lay.

Lay menghela nafas lagi. Dia masih menatapku sebelum akhirnya memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain, "Akhir-akhir ini, Suho terlihat bahagia walaupun dia tidak mau menceritakan alasannya, aku tahu itu pasti karena kamu, Kris."

Lay tersenyum. Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Lay, dan aku melihat foto Suho saat berusia batita di atas televisi. "Sebagai hyung, aku mempunyai kewajiban untuk menjaga Suho dari kecil. Perhatian dariku saja ternyata tidak cukup, seringkali, aku melihat Suho menangis. Saat aku bertanya ada apa, dia hanya menjawab dengan senyumannya yang terlihat dipaksakan. Aku tahu dia tidak mau membuatku khawatir."

Lay kemudian menatapku lagi. Aku masih melihat foto Suho dalam diam. "Tidak ada yang tahu soal itu sampai aku tidak sengaja melihat foto orang tua kami di bawah bantal Suho saat aku sedang membereskan kamarnya. Ada jejak air mata di fotonya, dan dari itu, aku baru mengetahui bahwa adikku rindu dengan kedua orang tua kami. Karena dia baik hati, dia tidak mau cerita pada siapapun termasuk keluarganya sendiri."

Aku melirik Lay yang tersenyum ke arahku. Lay mengambil minumnya yang sudah habis setengah, "Lalu, dua tahun yang lalu, Suho bertemu denganmu di depan rumahmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi yang aku tahu pasti adalah dia tampak senang sekali setelah bertemu denganmu. Aku selalu menanti wajah bahagianya dan itu terkabul saat kau hadir di kehidupannya, Kris."

Aku tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Lay. Tanganku mengambil gelas minuman yang kosong untuk dikasih air putih, "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat bertemu dengan Suho. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa jantungku berdebar saat melihat sosoknya yang seperti malaikat. Selama ini, aku sudah mengencani banyak yeoja, tetapi aku tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang istimewa pada mereka sampai aku bertemu Suho, senyumnya sangat manis, hyung."

Aku dan Lay tertawa. Suara gesekan pintu menghentikan tawa kami. Kami berdua sama-sama melihat ke atas, Suho sedang berdiri di belakang tiang pembatas lantai dua.

Dia mengucek kedua matanya yang sedikit terpejam, "Hyung, Kris, kalian tidak tidur?" Tanyanya.

Aku dan Lay sama-sama berpandangan. Kami tertawa lagi untuk kedua kalinya. "Dia memang manis, Kris," kata Lay. Suho berjalan menghampiri kami dengan muka bingung. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Suho," aku dan Lay berbicara berbarengan sebelum Suho sempat bertanya, dan Suho langsung menggembungkan pipinya, tanda dia kesal.

"Kalian jahat, deh," keluh Suho. Lay tertawa sembari menyuruh adiknya itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Suho menggeleng. Aku menyeringai, "Kalau tidak mau, nanti aku serang, loh," ancamku.

Suho langsung melotot ke arahku. Dia memberi isyarat lewat tatapan matanya, 'Kau mau beri tahu hubungan kita ke Lay hyung, huh?'

Lay menatap kami berdua secara bergantian, dan dia tersenyum. "Sudah, kalian tidur sana. Kris, menginaplah disini malam ini. Orang tuamu belum pulang, kan?" Tanya Lay.

Aku dan Suho langsung menatap Lay, "Boleh, hyung?" Tanya kami bersamaan.

Suho seketika menutup mulutnya. Aku melirik Suho dan tertawa dalam hati, "Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur dengan Suho, hyung," kataku sambil menyeringai ke arah Suho. Suho menatapku horor.

Lay tampak berpikir sebentar. "Boleh saja, asal jangan begadang aja buat main _Play Station_," kata Lay.

Aku bersorak gembira, sedangkan Suho menangisi nasibnya nanti. Lay menyuruh Suho untuk ke kamarnya duluan, dia bilang dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padaku. Setelah terdengar bunyi debaman pintu, Lay langsung menatapku dengan tatapan serius.

"Siapa saja yang tahu hubungan kalian, Kris?" Tanya Lay.

"Orang tuaku, sahabatku dan Suho, dan kau, hyung," jawabku.

Lay mengangkat satu alisnya, "Orang tuamu tahu?"

"Ne*, dan mereka merestui hubunganku dengan Suho."

"Sahabatmu dan Suho?"

"Sama."

Lay tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, aku juga."

Aku menatap Lay tidak percaya. Lay berdehem, "Tapi, jangan sampai orang tua kami tahu hubungan kalian. Kau pasti tahu alasannya, Kris."

"Aku akan menjaga adikmu dengan baik, hyung. Kalau orang tua kalian tahu hubunganku dan Suho, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab," aku menatap Lay dengan pandangan lurus.

Lay tersenyum dengan mata teduhnya, "Aku percaya padamu, Kris."

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Suara kicauan burung di jam dinding menghentikan pembicaraan kami. Aku berjalan ke pintu kamar Suho, dan membukanya.

"Kris."

Aku menoleh ke Lay. "Besok kalian ada acara?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mau ke _club_ teman dengan Suho besok siang."

"Kalian mau bolos?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. Lay menghela nafas, "Jangan pulang larut malam, ya, Kris," Lay memberi wejangan* sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar Suho sambil bersorak gembira dalam hati. Satu masalah terselesaikan, ini tentu menjadi kabar yang sangat menggembirakan. Aku menghampiri Suho yang sudah tertidur lelap di kasurnya. Aku naik ke kasur Suho, lalu tidur di sampingnya. Tangan kiriku menarik kepala Suho dengan perlahan untuk tidur di lenganku. Aku tersenyum saat melihat Suho yang mendengkur pelan dalam tidurnya.

"_Good night_,_ baby_," aku mencium kening Suho dan memeluknya sebelum tertidur ke alam mimpi.

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Suho bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke klub. Lay sudah memberi izin, tentunya dengan syaratnya yang tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam. Kami pamit pada Lay, lalu bergegas pergi dengan motor ninjaku. Aku sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang, Suho juga pasti ingin merasakan duniaku yang tidak pernah dia rasakan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kami sampai di tempat tujuan. Aku memarkirkan motor di belokan jalan, lalu melepas helmku dan mematikan mesin motor.

"Chanyeol dimana, Kris?" Tanya Suho sambil menaruh helmnya di kemudi motor.

"Dia ada di dalam. Kau bawa _ID card _palsu yang aku beri, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Aku menarik tangan Suho untuk berjalan ke klub. Kami memberi kartu identitas kami ke penjaga klub yang badannya besar sekali, kedua matanya yang tajam menatap kami berdua dari atas ke bawah secara bergantian.

"Kalian berdua ada hubungan apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara beratnya.

"Kami berdua bersaudara," jawabku cepat.

Dia tampak tidak percaya dengan perkataanku. Penjaga itu kemudian mempersilahkan kami masuk, dan aku melihat Suho yang menghela nafas lega. "Tadi seram sekali. Aku kira dia cenayang, Kris," kata Suho sambil mengelus dadanya.

Aku terkekeh. Tanganku kembali menarik tangan Suho untuk masuk ke area bar. Aku mempersilahkan Suho untuk duduk, dan aku duduk di sampingnya. Aku memesan satu jus jeruk dan _wine_ untukku pada pelayan bar. Suho sempat melarangku untuk minum, tetapi aku mengacuhkannya.

"Yo, Kris, minum lagi, nih," Chanyeol tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku sambil menepuk bahuku. Dia juga memesan wine yang sama denganku pada pelayan bar.

"Lagi istirahat, Yeol?" Tanyaku sambil meminum wineku.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia melihat Suho yang sedang meminum jusnya, "Kalian berdua mau _dance_?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku, sih, mau, Suho nggak tahu, deh," aku melirik Suho yang terdiam, "Aku _pass_ kalau Suho tidak mau."

"Kalau kalian mau, aku kasih musik yang enak, deh," Chanyeol membayar minumannya, lalu pamit pada kami.

Aku meminum wineku sampai habis, "Jadi bagaimana, Ho?" Tanyaku.

"Aku mau, deh," jawab Suho.

Aku segera membayar minumanku dan Suho. Dengan tidak sabar, aku mengajak Suho ke lantai dance. Kedua tanganku memegang tangan Suho, mengajaknya untuk menggoyangkan badannya. Suho terlihat kaku karena ini memang pertama kalinya dia menari di tempat ini.

"Kris, aku mau ke toilet," teriak Suho agak keras. Musik _clubbing_ mulai menggila.

"Perlu aku temani?" Tanyaku berteriak juga.

"Tidak usah, toilet dimana, ya?"

Aku menunjuk arah barat. Suho segera berlari ke tempat itu. Aku menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

Teman sekolahku, **Luhan**, berlari menghampiriku tiba-tiba. Dia mengatur nafasnya sejenak, "Kris, kau tahu** Kai** datang ke klub?" Tanya Luhan.

Aku terkejut saat mendengar nama Kai. Dia adalah musuh abadiku di sekolah, aku sangat membencinya. Dia mengambil apa-apa yang menjadi milikku, termasuk 'dia'.

Kedua tanganku mengepal erat. Aku menggeram saat memikirkannya lagi, "Dia dimana, Luhan?"

"Terakhir aku lihat, dia pergi ke kamar mandi, Kris."

Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Luhan. Aku harus segera menemukan Suho, dan aku terlambat. Saat aku sampai di kamar mandi, aku melihat tulisan berwarna merah di kaca kamar mandi.

.

'YOU LOSE, KRIS.'

.

.

Tbc.


End file.
